


Better Than Sliced Bread

by London9Calling



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/London9Calling/pseuds/London9Calling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok is a fan site admin who takes his hobby very seriously. When someone starts stealing his pictures and posting them without proper credit he takes matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Sliced Bread

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as part of [ Winter Lights Round 2015](http://winterlight9092.livejournal.com/).

  
Designing a watermark was a delicate task, something that should not be taken lightly. If the watermark was too big it would detract from the photograph, if the watermark was too small it would go unnoticed and be perfect for those sketchy souls who were always waiting to photo shop the sign of ownership out of the picture.  
  
Minseok was proud of his watermark, he had spent almost a week creating it. A drawing of a spotlight with a small snowflake above it, emblazoned with the words ‘Light Frost’. It was the name of the fan site he ran, focused on the Chinese-Korean idol group _Snow Light_. A perfectly sized watermark, meant to keep the photographs he so painstakingly shot marked as his. A perfectly sized watermark….that a certain person destroyed.  
  
Minseok watched as not one, not two, but three of his site followers DM’d him about it.  
  
**PCYFrosty92:** Thought you might want to know, this blog is stealing your pics. Link.  
  
**TaoChenLayMeDown_18AB:** Hyung, I noticed this blog has been posting your stuff. Link here. Destroy him!  
  
**I_wanna_tao-chen_you:** OMG! I am so, so mad. Please hold on. I…akjdflakjfdlajfdkjlfkafldfadfalksj. This blog is totally ripping off your stuff. Senpai, they are trash. I am going to go leave them anon hate. Love you always xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

  
Minseok groaned. It wouldn’t be the first time his pictures had been posted on another person’s blog without the appropriate credit being noted. He had dealt with it before. Usually he would send the admin of the site a strongly worded message and they would metaphorically come back to him on their hands and knees begging for forgiveness, then cease to post his stuff without credit. End of story. Hopefully it would be so easy this time too.

Minseok clicked on the link. A colorful page popped up, the background a collage of pictures of Snow Light. Minseok recognized some of the pics as ones he had taken, the watermark photo-shopped out. The blog name was…unique to say the least. _Snow_Bunnies_Unite_. How…cute? Minseok wasn’t sure if it was adorable or disturbing. He scrolled down the page, noting the photo dumps that the admin had posted. Clicking on the most recent post Minseok found almost the entirety of the pictures he had taken at the last Snow Light fan signing. Minseok narrowed his eyes, feeling his anger rise.

Taking pictures of an idol group was a lot of work. Minseok had invested thousands of dollars in camera equipment, purchasing a state of the art DSLR camera. His wallet continued to lighten as he added on lenses (his EF 70-200mm f/2.8L IS II USM cost upwards of $2k USD) as well as taking photography classes on the weekends. Minseok thought the money was worth it, since he was pretty sure that Snow Light was the best thing since sliced bread. Scratch that, Minseok _knew_ that Snow Light was _better_ than sliced bread.

Minseok was a bit older than most of their fans, having gotten into the group in college. It was a difficult time in his life, when he had broken up with his boyfriend and was feeling like he failed at life in general. By chance he heard the song “Time Heals” and fell in love. After an exhaustive internet search he was hooked. Within two months he had withdrawn part of the money he had inherited from his grandmother and started the fan site.

Minseok’s friends, those who weren’t into the group (which consisted of less _friends_ and more _friend_ – as in one, Kim Junmyeon) had said they were worried about how much he was spending on his hobby. Minseok had assured Junmyeon all was well. His day job as the receptionist at a dental clinic paid well enough, plus his grandmother had left him a sizable inheritance. And Minseok would like to think his grandma would want him to follow his dream, even if his dream consisted of taking high resolution pictures of three hot guys who sang and danced for a living.

Clicking on the ‘message me’ link on the blog, Minseok considered how strongly he would word his comment. He decided to go for the throat, go all out since this particular blog seemed to be stealing quite a few of his pictures and not crediting him. Perhaps he was just in a particularly sour mood that day, whatever the reason he decided he wasn’t going to go about this politely.

_To whom it may concern,_

_I am the fansite admin for Light Frost. I would provide you the link but I am sure you already have it considering the fact you have been posting my pictures frequently on your blog. I am messaging you for that reason. I ask that you do not Photoshop my watermark out and always give proper credit. Running a fansite is a lot of work and time and money. I put my soul into what I do. You are stealing my hard work which is a really crappy thing to do. Please remove the pics you have posted and only post with proper credit going forward. Or preferably don’t post my pics at all. It is hard to think of you as a real fan when you are so blatantly disregarding the rules of a respectable fandom._

_Thanks._

Minseok clicked send. He knew he had been a bit harsh, okay maybe mean, but he was angry. And whoever ran Snow_Bunnies_Unite needed to know what they were doing was wrong. The nerve of some people.

When Minseok woke up the next morning he checked his site, his usual habit. He had several new messages, which was not unexpected. His fellow fans often messaged him; he had made quite a few good friends in the fandom this way. He scrolled down his message list, one message in particular giving him pause. The subject was “REALLY?”

Minseok clicked the expand button.

_Admin,_

_Thanks for the message on my blog yesterday. Did you wear your pants too tight? Don’t act like you are the president or something. You take pics of boy band members._

_Snow Bunnies Unite Admin_

Minseok slammed his fist down on his computer desk, the entire contents of the desk shifting at his angry exertions. He had to react quickly to keep his coffee mug from tipping over. Glancing at the clock he realized he had to be at work soon, very soon. He closed his laptop. He would have to respond later. He dressed hurriedly, practically running out his door. He almost forgot to lock it, only remembering when his neighbor, Baekhyun, stopped him.

“Hey, don’t forget to lock your door.”

Minseok turned around, “Oh, yeah. Thanks.”

Minseok rushed back to his front door, quickly putting the key in the lock and turning it.

“In a hurry today, huh?”

“Yeah.” Minseok smiled briefly at Baekhyun, who was busy locking his own apartment door. “Sorry, I have to go.”

“Sure. Have a good day.” Baekhyun waved.

Minseok waved back. It was unfortunate he had to run into Baekhyun at a time like this, when he was in a hurry. He had been working towards finding a moment when he could converse with the man, find out more about him. Minseok had, in no uncertain terms, formed a bit of a crush on his new neighbor.

Baekhyun had moved in about two months ago and Minseok had been quick to recognize how handsome, potentially funny, and maybe kind he was. They exchanged pleasantries, met in the laundry room once. Yet they still hadn’t had an in-depth conversation. Minseok had even bemoaned the fact to Junmyeon, a rarity considering Minseok was not that outgoing or prone to telling others about his crushes. Not without a camera in his hand any way. He sighed, hoping that another chance to talk to Baekhyun would arise soon.

As the day wore on Minseok’s mood did not improve, he kept thinking about the message over and over and over again. Junmyeon, who was not only Minseok’s friend but also his co-worker, manning the receptionist desk alongside him, sensed his foul mood and asked what was wrong. Minseok said nothing.

“Nothing? Is it something with that winter flashlight band you like?” Junmyeon sighed, “You can tell me Minseok, I am here to listen.”

“Snow. Light. They are called _Snow Light_.” Minseok sighed. “I…someone stole some of my pictures of the group and posted them without crediting me. When I asked them to take them down they sent me a nasty message.” Minseok admitted the source of his frustrations as they ate lunch, Minseok picking apart his sandwich as he talked.

“Well that is…mean!” Junmyeon shoveled yogurt into his mouth, shaking his head. One thing that Minseok appreciated about Junmyeon was the way that he could sympathize even if he really had no idea what Minseok was talking about. When Tao, a member of Snow Light, changed his hair color to purple the year prior Minseok almost suffered a mental breakdown at the change. Junmyeon had talked him down from his fan boy ledge.

“I am not sure what to do now.” Minseok could always unleash his followers on the blog, but he didn’t like to propagate internet hate. He could post an entry that explained that Snow Bunnies Unite was using his pictures without his permission, but that would essentially incite hatred as well. Snow Light fans were a passionate bunch.

“Can you call them?” Junmyeon suggested.

“No. It isn’t like I know the person. They run a blog, the only contact info is their message link.”

“Well how about you send this person a message and ask if you guys can meet up?” Junmyeon seemed taken with his own idea, “Perhaps you could talk some sense into them.”

“Meet up?!” Minseok was alarmed at the suggestion. Who knew what kind of freak ran Snow Bunnies Unite? Who knew if they were even located in the same country much less the same city.

“Sure. Talk it over.” Junmyeon logged back into his computer. “It probably wouldn’t hurt. You could meet somewhere public like a mall or something. I will even come along as backup. Just talk to them and ask them nicely. I bet they wouldn’t be able to say no if they saw you in person.”

“Yah! What is that supposed to mean?”

“Well you are super adorable.” Junmyeon teased. Minseok rolled his eyes. Ask them to meet up, huh?

Minseok let the idea simmer over the rest of the workday. By the time he stepped off the subway he had decided he would do it. When he got home he threw his keys on the counter and immediately sat down in front of his computer. Opening the accursed Snow Bunnies Unite blog Minseok quickly typed out a message.

_I know my first message was pretty strongly worded. Do you want to meet up to discuss this? Not sure where you live, but if you live in Seoul we should meet at a restaurant or a mall. Talk in person, maybe we can come to an understanding._

_Light Frost Admin_

Minseok clicked send, feeling his anxiety soar as he suddenly considered what the admin at Snow Bunnies might do with his message. Would he post it on his blog, mocking Minseok? Would he reply saying Minseok was creep? Minseok tensed, clicking refresh for ten minutes straight in the hopes the admin would message him back right away. Thankfully he was not disappointed.

_Sure, we could meet up. I kind of want to meet the person who takes the pictures I steal. Where should we meet?_

Minseok thought for a moment. He typed his response:

_The ___ Mall. Friday evening work for you? Around 8? We could meet at the X restaurant._

It was less than a minute before Minseok received his response.

_Sure. Sounds good. See you then._

*

Minseok wanted to appear disarming. Kind. Harmless. Or maybe he should look scary? He changed a total of four times before deciding to wear his beat up college sweatshirt and his favorite pair of jeans. It was hard to decide what to wear to a meeting with your potential internet enemy.

Junmyeon was planning on meeting Minseok at the north entrance of the mall, and together they would walk to the restaurant and wait for whomever ran Snow Bunnies United. Minseok had given up trying to guess who the person might be, male or female, young or old. The internet was always full of surprises.

Minseok walked out his front door, keys in hand, only to see that his neighbor across the hall was leaving too. Minseok smiled and said hi, locking his door and walking down the hall. He mentally cheered when his neighbor jogged up to walk beside him.

“Big plans tonight?” Baekhyun asked, fiddling with his key ring as they walked.

“Not really. Going to meet some friends.” Minseok tried to sound casual, cool, collected. Not admit he was about to meet an annoying blogger that stole his pictures of his favorite boy band. That might sound weird.

“That sounds fun.” Baekhyun pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, checking the time. “Yeah, I am going to meet someone too. At _ mall.”

“Really?” Minseok couldn’t believe his luck. Unless he was mistaken Baekhyun didn’t have a car, which meant they could go together. “I am going there myself. Are you taking the subway or a cab?”

“I was planning on taking a cab. Should we share?” Baekhyun pushed his phone back in his pants. Minseok noted it was one of the newest models. Baekhyun must be one of those gadget nuts, always after the hippest, coolest trends.

“Yeah. Might as well if we are going to the same place.” Minseok felt a bit jubilant. It was a nice feeling, taking the edge off of his apprehension around meeting the admin of Snow Bunnies Unite.

They hailed a cab outside their apartment building, Baekhyun throwing his hand out and jumping up cutely to get a passing cab driver’s attention. Minseok smiled. He liked that about his neighbor. He was on the cute side. Minseok’s last boyfriend had been on the cute side too. It was kind of his type, the guy that could act adorable.

A cab driver pulled over a minute later, Baekhyun motioning for Minseok to get into the car first. A gentleman too, Minseok thought his crush might have increased a bit more. Baekhyun scooted in the backseat next to him, giving the driver the name of their destination. As the taxi driver started towards the mall Minseok suddenly felt a bit awkward. What would he talk to Baekhyun about? Thankfully Baekhyun seemed not to feel any sort of awkwardness, launching into an easy conversation.

“So, Minseok, right?”

“Yes. Baekhyun?” Minseok had to pretend like he didn’t have Baekhyun’s name memorized or anything.

“Yes. Cool that you remember. So, Minseok, what do you do for a living?”

“I work at a dental clinic as a receptionist. Pretty lame, huh?” Minseok suddenly wished he had an impressive job.

“No! Not at all. I bet you meet all sorts of people as a receptionist. I am a software engineer by the way.”

“Oh…that is really neat.” Minseok internally cringed at his use of the word ‘neat’. What was he, a five year old or an elderly grandmother?

“Pays the bills and all that. Aren’t jobs just boring? I mean, who has a fun job? Like superhero or beer taste tester?” Baekhyun smirked.

Minseok laughed. Did he laugh too loudly? He quickly lowered his tone.

“What do you like to do for fun, Minseok?” Baekhyun kept shifting in his seat, Minseok thought he must be the hyper sort.

“I like photography. Music, that sort of thing.” Minseok scratched the back of his neck nervously. He wasn’t about to admit that what he liked to do for fun was follow around three guys and take pictures of them at public events. That might sound weird.

“Music?! I love music. I thought about being a singer for a while but my technique never really improved, even with practice. What sort of music do you like?”

“Oh, a bit of everything.” Minseok felt his inner fan boy cursing himself for not being strong enough to espouse the power and grace that was Snow Light.

“Cool! I like people with varied tastes.” Baekhyun launched into an explanation of his varied hobbies, which included but were not limited to online gaming, watching dramas (“weird, right?” he commented), playing poker, star gazing (“I guess I am a bit of renaissance man”), learning about the stock market, and knitting. By the time Baekhyun was done explaining his hobbies the taxi arrived in front of the mall.

Baekhyun pulled out his wallet, paying the driver. Minseok pulled out his own wallet, retrieving half the cost of the fare he tried to hand it to Baekhyun.

“No need. I like talking to you, so it is on me. Hope we can hang out again soon.” Baekhyun winked. “I guess I need to get going.”

Minseok clutched his money, hating the fact Baekhyun didn’t take it. He hated feeling like he owed someone something. Still, owing Baekhyun wouldn’t be that bad, especially if they got to hang out again. “Sure, we should hang out sometime soon. See you.” Minseok waved as Baekhyun started for the door, Minseok mumbling that he had to meet his friend.

Junmyeon arrived a moment later, jogging up to the door like he was out of breath. Pulling out his inhaler he took a few puffs. “S…orr…y.” He breathed, “Traffic.”

“It’s cool. I took a taxi over with Baekhyun.” Minseok waited for the information to sink in with Junmyeon.

“Really?!” Junmyeon’s eyes lit up, and he slapped at Minseok’s arm playfully. “You sly dog you!”

Minseok nodded, happy. Now he hoped meeting the admin of Snow Bunnies Unite wouldn’t ruin the high he was currently feeling.

The walk to the restaurant was uneventful, consisting mostly of Junmyeon coming up with various scenarios of what could happen when they met the Snow Bunnies admin (“What if they are famous?” “Junmyeon, they are not famous.” “What if it’s a really cute guy?” “Junmyeon, it is probably a teenage girl or something.” And so on and on).

The restaurant wasn’t that packed, thankfully, given the fact it was a Friday night. Minseok had picked that specific restaurant because it wasn’t the most popular at the mall, no it was not the hippest place to meet. Serving café style food it wasn’t a place for a real dinner, more of a snack or light lunch. The restaurant was open to the rest of the mall, a counter at the front for ordering, the dining room long and L shaped.

Junmyeon and Minseok each ordered a coffee and a sandwich. Taking their plastic number tags they scanned the dining area.

“Wonder what they look like.” Minseok narrowed his eyes. There was a table with four teenage girls sipping on smoothies; very likely it was one of them. An older gentleman was sitting alone reading a paper. Perhaps it was him. Two middle aged women sat with their children, chatting up a storm. No, probably not, Minseok thought. He walked towards the back of the dining area, wondering who was sitting out of view of the rest of the restaurant. A couple of teenage boys. No, probably not. A couple in their twenties sharing a cappuccino. Nope, they were on a date. And…Baekhyun.

“Minseok?! Whoa, were we destined to hang out together tonight or what?” Baekhyun stood up, waving Minseok and Junmyeon over.

“Baekhyun.” Minseok muttered under his breathe, filling in Junmyeon before they arrived at Baekhyun’s table.

“Hey!” Minseok waved, walking over to the table quickly. He was happy to see Baekhyun yet a bit apprehensive. He was there to meet the admin of Snow Bunnies Unite, not chatter with Baekhyun. “Funny seeing you here too.”

“I know. Sit down. I mean, unless you are sitting somewhere else.” Baekhyun pulled out a chair, Minseok sitting down despite his anxiety over his true purpose of being at the restaurant. He ignored the way Junmyeon tsked at him.

“This is my friend, Junmyeon. Junmyeon, this is my neighbor, Baekhyun.” Minseok had almost forgotten to make a polite introduction.

“Nice to meet you.” Junmyeon bowed slightly to Baekhyun, sitting down next to Minseok.

“Are you waiting for your friends?” Minseok asked, curious.

Baekhyun laughed loudly, Minseok and Junmyeon exchanging confused glances. “Sorry, I should have told you who I was meeting. It is kind of weird though…”

“I am sure it isn’t.” Minseok wasn’t about to judge Baekhyun when he was at the place for a bizarre meeting himself.

“Well, I do a bit of blogging and I may have pissed somebody off. They were a total jerk to me online and then wanted me to meet them. I said yes, but only because I am planning taking a picture of them and posting it on my blog. Basically telling the world how big of a jerk and hypocrite they are.” Baekhyun laughed to himself, “I know, weird, right?”

Minseok wasn’t laughing. Junmyeon’s eyes had grown two sizes and he was kicking Minseok under the table in a panic.

“So if you want to hang out you can watch as I teach someone a lesson,” Baekhyun offered, chuckling.

Minseok swallowed. So Baekhyun, handsome adorable Baekhyun was the admin of Snow Bunnies Unite?! He was the jerk faced moron that had stolen his pictures? Minseok thought he might lose his mind. He considered not telling Baekhyun, playing along, and coming back with a plan that would see Baekhyun eating his words. Yes, he could do that. Or maybe he could just spit in Baekhyun’s coffee when he wasn’t looking. Perhaps he could indulge in a multi-step revenge in which he strung Baekhyun along and broke his heart like some teen movie. Or maybe...

“Well that is a very mean spirited plan, sir!” Junmyeon frowned. “Didn’t your parents teach you better than that?”

“Whoa, your friend is kind of a prude.” Baekhyun spoke to Minseok, gesturing towards Junmyeon.

“No, he is right. You shouldn’t do things like that.” Minseok gained a smile from Junmyeon.

“Why not? The other person started it.” Baekhyun crossed his arms, genuinely confused as to why Junmyeon and Minseok were against the plan.

“Why was the person mean to you? Was there a reason?” Junmyeon continued to play dumb as to what was actually going on. He wasn’t about to reveal Minseok’s identity before Minseok himself did.

Baekhyun sighed.

“Did they have a reason to be upset?” Junmyeon pushed.

“I may have used some of their pics without crediting them but I don’t think that is a reason to be a jerk about it.” Baekhyun pouted.

“Copyrighting, trademarking, and other artistic rights are important. You should credit people when you post their stuff. I mean, think of how much work that person probably put into taking their pictures.” Junmyeon had what Minseok called his “Dad” face on, gentling lecturing Baekhyun like a father would.

Baekhyun’s pout disappeared. “What are you, a lawyer or something?”

“No, just a simple dental clinic receptionist who respects others hard work.” Junmyeon sighed. “I hope you think about it a little more before you decided to embarrass anyone.”

Baekhyun was quiet. The waitress arrived at that moment, bringing out the three men’s drinks and meals, breaking up the tension a bit.

“Baekhyun, you know Junmyeon is right.” Minseok dared to speak.

Baekhyun exhaled, his shoulders sagging a bit. “Fine. He is right. I just got so mad at his message.”

“I know, online messages can be um, well, nasty sometimes. I mean – not that I blog or anything but, um, well I have …heard.” Minseok took a bite of his sandwich, hoping he didn’t sound as awkward as he felt.

“Let’s talk about something else. Minseok, are you from Seoul?” Baekhyun changed the subject, attentively listening as Minseok explained that he had been born in the city, had a little sister, and that his parents owned a furniture store.

The rest of the meal was, dare Minseok admit, pleasant. Baekhyun was easy to converse with and any lingering hostility he felt towards Junmyeon lecturing him seemed to be gone. The three of them found they had things in common once sports was mentioned, a playful argument over the best baseball team ensuing.

As the men finished their drinks Baekhyun pulled out his phone, checking the time.

“That person must not be coming, huh?” Junmyeon remarked, smiling slightly.

“Yeah, must have chickened out.” Baekhyun put his phone away. “What are you two up to for the rest of the night?”

“Rest of the night?” Junmyeon bristled. He didn’t do nights. His bedtime was firmly placed at ten o’clock daily.

“Sure. Should we hang out some more?” Baekhyun asked.

Minseok considered. Now that he knew Baekhyun was the person he had come to meet, that he was the person that stole his pictures he was hesitant to further their friendship anymore. He was hesitant but not against it. Not when he could convince himself Baekhyun was only misguided having so easily agreed to give up his plan of embarrassing Minseok after a talk from Junmyeon. It couldn’t hurt to get to know him better, could it?

“We should go to a noreabang!” Baekhyun suggested, clapping his hands excitedly.

Minseok wanted to say no, but he didn’t. Why, he wasn’t exactly sure other than the fact an overly excited Baekhyun was difficult to turn down. “Sure.”

“Yes! There is one in the mall, I think.” Baekhyun jumped up in his chair a little bit, “We could get our drink on.”

“Get..our drink on?” Junmyeon sighed, “Sorry guys, but if you don’t mind I think I am going to take a rain check. I am tired.”

Minseok knew that the way Junmyeon was glaring at him was more of a “Will you be okay?” and less of an “I hate you”. Minseok nodded, trying to reassure his friend. “That is cool. Just get home safely, okay.”

Junmyeon nodded. “Don’t have too much fun you guys.”

“We won’t.” Baekhyun was still moving all about, fidgeting and singing under his breath. Minseok smiled at his antics, amused. Yes, Baekhyun must have just been a bit misguided, that is all.

*

Two hours later Minseok was feeling a little buzzed. He had tried to pace his drinks, which proved difficult when Baekhyun called for a shot every time they scored above 90 on a song (which happened far more frequently than Minseok would have believed possible, but Baekhyun was indeed a talented singer). Baekhyun, on the other hand, seemed completely sober. Minseok hated how low his own alcohol tolerance was sometimes.

“Minseok! This is one of my favorites!” Baekhyun swayed back and forth as the familiar notes of Snow Light’s ‘Time Heals’ sounded. Minseok groaned. So Baekhyun liked the same song? And of course things were feeling strange now that Snow Light had been introduced into their hang out session, it was the reason they were both at the mall after all.

Minseok picked up the mic, closing his eyes he began to croon along to the song.

“Whoa! You know this?!” Baekhyun was surprised, though he didn’t miss a beat as he belted out the ballad. At one point Baekhyun shouted, “Yay! Freaking better than sliced bread!” Minseok almost choked at the shared sentiment.

As the song came to an end Minseok leaned into Baekhyun and they shouted the ending lines together, swaying side to side, Baekhyun’s arms over Minseok’s shoulders. As the music faded away Minseok couldn’t help but giggle.

“What’s so funny?” Baekhyun asked, though the way he was standing, arm still over Minseok’s shoulder, made his words more of an intimate question, his breath ghosting over Minseok’s cheek.

“I think it is funny you like this song,” Minseok admitted.

“You don’t like Snow Light?” Baekhyun squeezed Minseok’s shoulder, effectively pulling him into a half hug.

“I didn’t say that.” Minseok swayed a bit forward and in a split second their half hug turned into a full hug.

“Minseok, do you know how attractive you are?” Baekhyun said quietly.

Minseok didn’t pull away, he snaked his arms around Baekhyun’s waist. “Hm? No, not really.”

“You are.” Baekhyun whispered into Minseok’s ear. The sounds of neighboring rooms, music blaring, off-key singing, the sound of doors opening and closing, the serving person scurrying down the hall. Their room was silent, however, silent other than the beating of their hearts, which Minseok could swear he heard even if he was pretty sure stuff like that only happened in the movies.

“We should go out again. A date, we should go on a date,” Baekhyun whispered.

“What if I already have a boyfriend?” Minseok felt mischievous, teasing. Baekhyun broke the hug quickly, jumping back and holding Minseok at arm’s length.

“You do? Oh, sorry, I am so sorry.” Baekhyun’s face was flushed as he stumbled over his apology.

“I am kidding. I was just kidding.” Minseok burst out laughing, pointing at Baekhyun, “You should see your face.”

Baekhyun narrowed his eyes. “That is not funny.”

“Yes, it is.” Minseok kept laughing.

“No it is not!” Baekhyun stomped his foot, then his expression changed rapidly. Minseok was still laughing when Baekhyun approached him, reaching over to cup his face.

Minseok stopped laughing. Baekhyun kissed him. Gently.

Minseok’s mind went blank, his arms moving to hold Baekhyun closer, Baekhyun still cupping his cheeks, deepening the kiss. Baekhyun was an amazing kisser. Minseok relished in the way he teased and prodded, slow and purposeful, and so very… sensual.

Minseok couldn’t help but let out a low moan, spurring Baekhyun into further action. They ended up on the couch of the room, languid kisses, some groping- so cruelly interrupted by a knock on the door. “Your time in the room is over in ten minutes,” the noreabang worker informed them.

Baekhyun stood up. Groaning he offered Minseok a hand, pulling the older man up. “I guess we need to go.”

“I guess so.” Minseok sighed. “So when are we going on that date?”

“Soon. Very soon.” Baekhyun smiled.

The taxi ride back to the apartment building where they both lived was free of kisses, yet full of chatter. Baekhyun did hold Minseok’s hand for a few seconds, squeezing it, Minseok looking out the window so he could hide the huge smile that the action caused.

They walked back to their respective apartments, giggling over Baekhyun’s impersonation of a comedian they both liked. When Minseok reached his front door he offered a simple, “See you around.” Baekhyun waved and gestured for Minseok to call him (they had exchanged numbers back when they had first arrived at the noreabang).

Minseok shut his front door, leaning back on it. He couldn’t believe what had happened. Did he kiss that annoying admin, the guy who stole his pictures? No, he decided, he had kissed Baekhyun, his hot neighbor who had a great personality and amazing tongue and…Minseok fell asleep with a smile on his face.

*

Minseok woke up with a start. Checking his phone he realized he had slept in well past the normal time he woke up, even on the weekends. It was eleven in the morning. He sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes. Then he remembered- Snow Light had an overseas concert that would be streaming in less than an hour!

Minseok rushed out of bed, sitting down at his laptop as he hurriedly clicked to his site. He had promised he would post streaming links, he couldn’t let his followers down. It took him about ten minutes to get the links together and post them. He was fully awake now, so he decided to check his messages. He stilled when he saw a message from the admin of Snow Bunnies Unite. Minseok’s heart raced as he clicked expand on the message.

_Hey. I credited your pics, check it out._

_PS You better still go out with me, I really want to kiss you again ;)_

Minseok’s jaw dropped. His breathing became erratic. He was on the verge of passing out from the shock of it all when a knock sounded on his door. “Minseok, open up!” It was Baekhyun. Oh shit, it WAS BAEKHYUN.

Minseok smoothed his hair down, tripping over a few stray cushions as he rushed to the door. Righting himself he threw the door open. “You knew!?” he blurted out in horror.

“Sure I knew. You knew, so I don’t see why it was a bad thing I knew. I mean, it was kind of obvious a month ago when I saw you carrying in three dozen Light Frost photo books. Not to mention how many Snow Light merchandise shipments you receive every month.” Baekhyun answered matter-of-factly.

“I hate you!” Minseok tried to close the door, Baekhyun jutting out his foot and preventing the door from being slammed in his face.

“Minseok, I am sorry. Listen, your friend was right. I was a total jerk. And I, um…really want to date you.” Baekhyun offered up an overtly effective pout, Minseok melting at the sight.

“I won’t forget this.” Minseok crossed his arms, trying to look stern.

“Nor should you. Hey, um, do you think our first date might be soon? Like really soon. Today maybe? I um, was wondering if we could watch the concert stream together.” Baekhyun’s pout was gone, replaced by a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Minseok sighed. “Fine. But if you ever steal my pictures again I will never let it go.”

“Deal.” Baekhyun smiled from ear to ear, “Just let me go get my light stick.”

“You use a light stick while watching a livestream?” Minseok didn’t even go that far.

“Sure, I am a _real_ fan after all.” Baekhyun winked, turning around he went back to his apartment.

Minseok exhaled, watching him go. He had a feeling his life was about to become very interesting, sort of adorable, and full of energy. Which he thought probably wasn’t a bad thing. 


End file.
